


I'll Pay

by BigG1999



Series: ClexaWeek2018 [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Week 2018, F/F, Famous, Fluff, Trans Lexa, Transgender Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigG1999/pseuds/BigG1999
Summary: ClexaWeek2018 Day 6, Famous AU (two weeks late).Actress Clarke is on YouTube and finds a video of Transgender Lexa documenting her journey. Lexa doesn't have the money for bottom surgery, so Clarke offers to help.





	I'll Pay

“Hey guys,” a deep voice rings through Clarke’s phone, she shifts on the bed as she sets it up to watch. 

“This has been coming for a long time,” the person says.

“Jesus,” Clarke whispers, noticing the baby soft skin, piercing green eyes, and sharp jawline.

“I’m transgender. My name is Lexa. I hope these videos will help at least one person on their journey. Today I filed for my name change, which was exciting, and scary at the same time. So yeah… I’m going to set up my appointments soon, and I’m super ready to share this with all of you,” she smiles, reaching towards the camera and shutting it off.

YouTube plays the next video automatically, the same voice rings through the phone, and now Clarke is watching intently. 

“Hey guys, so good news! I started HRT. And I’m going to voice therapy, so hopefully I’ll stop sounding like this. I haven’t had any big changes, but I’m going to show you my body now, so we have a starting point.”

Clarke watches intently as the woman stands back, showing their body to the camera. 

“So yeah… That’s that. I’ll check in with you guys later.” 

Clarke doesn’t wait for the next video to play, instead clicking on it to speed up the process.

“So, hi,” the woman on the other side says, Clarke takes a moment to pauses, looking at the girl.

Her once short hair is now shoulder length, curly as can be. Her voice is higher pitched, probably higher than hers. She’s got a huge grin on her face. Clarke smiles herself, pressing play.

“So it’s been awhile. My bad. I’ve been on HRT for about a year now, my hair is finally growing and I’ve been approved for top surgery! Yay! I know a lot of people have been asking about bottom surgery, and right now, I have no idea. So we’ll see.” 

Clarke clicks on her YouTube page, seeing no videos since that one two years ago. She bites her bottom lip, googling the girl’s name.

“Lexa Woods,” she mumbles, clicking on the girl’s Twitter profile.

The latest tweet is from a month ago, it reads “Denied again. What a surprise.” and Clarke’s heart breaks. 

Before she even realizes it, she’s private messaging the girl.

* * *

 

“Anya?” Lexa questions, looking at her phone.

“What?” Anya questions.

“Clarke Griffin. That’s the actress in the-”

“Yeah, why?”

“She just messaged me on Twitter.”

“WHAT?” Anya runs over to Lexa, stealing her phone, “Clarke Griffin, your like, sex goddess messaged you?”

“Hey!” Lexa yelps, chasing after her cousin, “THAT’S PRIVATE!”

“She’s fucking offering to pay for bottom surgery!?!!” Anya yells, stopping where she is to face Lexa.

“Lexa that’s fucking huge!” Anya grins.

“I don’t know. I don’t want to be her charity project,” Lexa mumbles, sitting down on the couch.

“Invite her to dinner. Get to know her, she seems nice enough.”

“It’s not that easy, and you know it.”

* * *

 

Clarke stops, her feet frozen in place as she looks down the aisle. Lexa turns, her beautiful green eyes meeting Clarke’s. A crown of beautiful white flowers is woven into her hair, which hangs long and with beautiful ripples. Her white dress fits her every curve while remaining respectful.

“Clarke, honey,” Abby whispers, linking their arms together.

Clarke blushes, looking down at her feet, both to hide her blush and make sure she doesn’t trip.

“Who gives this woman to this woman?”

“Her mother, along with her father in heaven.”

Clarke looks up, her eyes connecting with Lexa’s once again. Years later, if you ask, she’ll tell you she doesn’t remember anything from their wedding besides her wife’s eyes. They join hands, Clarke still in a haze and walk back down the aisle together. 

“Let’s ditch,” Clarke whispers as they walk out the building, their limo waits for them.

“Really?” Lexa questions, looking at her wife.

“Take me home baby,” Clarke grins.

They rush, hand in hand, to Lexa’s car instead of the limo. Clarke turns off their phones as Lexa drives.

“Let’s get pizza,” Clarke grin.

“Anything for my wife,” Lexa chuckles, pulling into their favorite pizza place.

They earn weird looks from everybody there, but they don’t care. They sit in the booth on the same side in their wedding dresses and eat greasy pizza, neither caring about the stains they get on the thousand dollar dresses. 

They walk out of the pizza place hand in hand, flashing a grin to the paparazzi as they walk back to the car, then drive home to celebrate.


End file.
